So What Now?
by Akku-chan
Summary: Yusuke's contemplations on his and Keiko's lives. mildly YusukexKeiko, warning: ooc


Urg, I'm trying to increase my writing skills, I feel like my mind has dulled by only memorizing school related tasks and not doing anything creative

Urg, I'm trying to increase my writing skills, I feel like my mind has dulled by only memorizing school related tasks and not doing anything creative.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**So What Now?**

_BY: Akku-chan_

It is depressing to think about the lifespan of the average human. Eighty years of life, a quarter of which is spent just learning how to survive in the world, half of it struggling to put it into practice, and the last quarter desperately clutching at life. What part of it could possibly be "living?" In the grand scheme of things, how much could one life affect anything? It was sad to see humans struggle to reason and justify their existence, try to romanticize and glorify their short days of being.

Yusuke Urameshi thought humans had it easy.

He sat motionlessly on the park bench, silently contemplating his situation. A few blocks west the girl that he currently centered his thoughts about laid on her bed, asleep. Keiko Yukimora was smart, pretty, and popular, she was the most talented student at her all girls school. But what made her different, stand out? In a few decades she would be forgotten, lost in the idea of the typical, idealized girl, not even a name to separate her. The typical, idealized _human _idea.

If Yusuke had still been human, he would have been considered lucky to have her. He was street trash, a punk with no future. If he somehow landed with a job it would have been considered to be a small miracle. A girl like Keiko with a bright future ending up with _him _would have been seen as a waste to the rest of society. House wives with nothing better to do would gossip and give her pitying or scornful looks, thinking she could have done better. They would try to give her a number to call if "that riffraff Urameshi" ever lifted a hand to her.

But Yusuke _wasn't _human. Human society would frown on their marriage but demon society wouldn't accept it. A weak, human girl marrying demon royalty, one of the strongest demons with potential to still grow? Keiko Yukimora, the ideal human girl, and Yusuke Urameshi, the demons that other demons admired and feared, together? It was a thing for romance books, not reality.

And the _children. _They would be born human, thanks to Yusuke's ancestry, but they would still have that thing that made them different, something that would make them shunned from human society, with the humans not even fully understanding why, like they did with Yusuke and Atsuko. Yusuke, who had known that feeling of cold eyes on him since he was a child and everyone knew him as "the son of that drunken whore," wouldn't want that on his children.

Yusuke closed his eyes.

They would be condemned. Before they would even be born, they would be damned by the higher beings that ruled this world. Children of the Mazoku, creatures that ate the Gods' precious humans. Untamed and wild, they could grow into threats, or their children would. Or their children's children. Would Spirit World be so callous as to kill innocent children simply because if the potential threat of their existence? Yusuke knew already, because the Gods were not held to the same standards as mere mortals, would not have to face the consequences of any wrongs they committed.

And Yusuke would see it all. Long after his mate would die, he would still be there to see his grandchildren have their own grandchildren. They would grow up and die, leaving him young and strong but powerless in the face of death. He would be forced to watch his loved ones die again and again. He would watch Keiko grow old, weak, and feeble, losing all of her attractive features. She might even need a diaper or have to lay in a bed all day.

Could he do it? Was he selfish by still wanting her or would he be cowardly for walking away? Was he allowed to rob her and her children's rights to a normal life? Was he allowed to spare himself and others some pain?

Yusuke stood up and walked east.

The clock struck midnight, ringing twelve times. A new day of many for Yusuke Urameshi.


End file.
